Rocky Horror
by hoplessly-hopeful
Summary: Naruto talks Sasuke into joining a play with him. Will he soon regret it?   Sorry terrible summary.


Title: Rocky Horror Picture

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own rocky horr or or naruto

So it's just a little Drabble. I wrote it two Halloweens ago when I first saw rocky horror anyways on with the story.

- Naruto really had no right to be so angry. His stoic and anti-social boyfriend was only here because he had begged him to be. He was only wearing that because it was assigned to him. He was only grinding shamelessly into the other raven because Naruto dragged him here. He was only feeling the butterfly kisses of another male because he was so spectacular. Naruto really had no right to be so angry, but let's be honest, who the hell wouldn't.

The youngest Uchiha shoved the shinny silver key into the lock of his small apartment tuning out the incessant babble of his love behind him.

"So kiba said I couldn't pull of Rocky!"

Sasuke sighed, jiggling the key around in the lock, it appeared he was failing at both of these tasks. A tan hand passed over his shoulder and wrapped around his own tenderly, helping turn the key. After the soft tumble of the locks opening the same hand turned the knob and opened the door. Sasuke shuffled into his house dropping his bag to the floor before turning to face the oddly quiet Naruto.

"What's wrong Sasu?"

Blue eyes bore into his own dark ones with an almost painful intensity.

"W-what nothing"

He started to deny automatically but the look on Naruto's face caused him to stop. He sighed in defeat before walking in the livingroom and Sitting down on the couch and waiting for his boyfriend. Naruto walked in a few seconds later before hopping on the brown leather couch and placing his head on Sasukes lap, waiting silently for him to begin.

"I told my dad about us."

Sasuke stated slowly and plainly as if he were saying the temperature for the day. Naruto remained quiet as his lover ran his fingers through his hair knowing he had more to say.

"He gave me a promotion in the company."

Naruto perked up upon hearing this he knew how hard Sasuke had been working for a promotion in his father's corporation.

"Well that's great, you've been working so hard-"

"I'll have to work an extra fifteen hours a week."

He cut Naruto off quickly, then sat silently waiting for a response.

"B-but we won't have any time together."

Naruto gapped slowly.

"I know that's his plan. He doesn't want us together. "

Sasuke sighed heavily again trying to think this situation through.

"Well-"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and looked down at his blond love.

"When do you start?"

"Um, a couple of weeks"

Naruto nodded slowly the back of his head rubbing against Sasuke's crotch.

"Weelll..."

Naruto sat up and climbed into Sasuke's lap. Something about the look in his eye caused Sasuke to shrink back slightly with worry.

"We could spend more time together if you..."

He began running his fingers playfully through the dark hair.

"join. The. Play. With. Me."

The teasing blond punctuated each word with a soft nip to the neck. Sasuke rolled his eyes and pushed Naruto back gently.

"I told you I wasn't joining that silly play dobe."

Naruto frowned and crossed his arms pouting cutely.

"Please, please, please Sasuke."

He pleaded softly.

"I want to spend as much time as I can with you and I've already promised Iruka I'd be in Kakashi's play."

Sasuke sighed softly before pulling the adorable tan face back to his and kissing him chastely. How could he say no to such a cute little dobe.

"Ok I'll audition, but if I don't make it no more begging."

Naruto cheered happily and Sasuke chuckled before being swept up in a searing thank you kiss. The room echoed the sound of a crash followed by a quick giggle and muffled kisses.

"Uchiha"

"Gaara"

The duo started harshly at each other before Naruto jumped in.

"Ok you two calm down-"

The taller boy stood in between them, one hand wrapped carefully around his boy friends the other laid gently on the shoulder of his best friend. The duo glared at each other fists clenched and raised slightly.

"why did you bring him here! So he can lain at us and beat us up again. How could you forget what he's done. How Naruto."

Sasuke sighed audibly his hand lowering and slowly unfisting, though his body stayed charged and ready for attack.

Naruto sighed as well, this would always be a hard point between them. These three had gone through high school together unfortunately it had been rough. Naruto and Gaara were picked on endlessly, there prime tormentor was Sasuke. Though he never hit them and mainly teased Naruto others in his 'group' had taken to secretly beating Gaara everyday.

"Gaara I told you he had nothing to do with that -"

"I'm sorry."

Naruto's mouth fell open as he turned to face his boyfriend. The raven was staring intently at the red head, who looked equally shocked.

"I'm sorry I was a dick in highschool. I was dealing with a lot of shit and it's not an excuse I helped make your life hell and I'm sorry."

Gaara gapped silently unsure of what to do next. Still silent and stunned he walked away glaring at the ground. The rest if the room slowly returned to their own tasks now mumbling quietly.

Naruto turned to face the stilled Uchiha.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned and smiled tenderly at Naruto before placing a tender kiss on the blond's forhead.

"If he's important to you, then it's important to me that we get along."

Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle at the blinding smile his lover sent him.

"Ok people it's time for auditions to begin! To your places."

The duo jumped at the sudden booming voice directly behind them.

"Oi! Kakashi wanna warn someone before you just 'poof' up."

Naruto shrieked in a childish way, pointing accusingly at the grey haired man behind him.

"Hey Naruto I'm the director I can yell as I please."

Kakashi responded with a dismissive hand gesture. He walked to his seat, clip-board in hand, waiting for the college aged group of actors to line up for auditions.

"call backs! We got call backs Sasu!"

Sasuke looked over the top of his glasses and set his book down on the side table. Naruto crawled into his lap and snuggled sleepily.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasu the list is out it's finally out!"

Naruto yelled cheerfully pulling his boyfriend hurriedly down the crowded halls of Kanoha University.

"Naruto, oof- sorry Neji, stop pulling the list doesn't change the faster you see it."

Sasuke protested as he was dragged along, continuously running into other students. His boneheaded boyfriend ignored him successfully as they shot down the winding hall.

Sasuke 'oofed' as he ran into Naruto's back. The blond had stopped dead and was staring down the list tacked to the main announcement bored. Sasuke looked over his shoulder and read silently.

Cast results for: Rocky Horror Picture Show - Frank-n-Furter: Sai Rocky: Naruto Uzimaki Brad: Sasuke Uchiha Janet: Ino Yamanaka Magenta: Hinata Hyuga Riff-Raff: Kiba Inuzuka Columbia: Sakura Hanaro Teddy: Shino Aburame Dr. Scott: Shikamaru Nara Charels Gray: Kakashi Hitake

Sasuke looked toward Naruto and rolled his eyes. The bubbly blond was beaming happily at Sasuke his hand clutched in front of his chest.

"I'm going to be Rocky! Take that Kiba."

Sasuke rolled his eyes again before taking Naruto's hand back into his own.

"Congratulations dobe."

Naruto grinned larger if possible.

"congratulations to me? Congratulations to you, you got the roll of Brad. That's awesome."

Sasuke scoffed at the over excitement of his lover.

"Oh yay, I get to be a fickle worrier who eagerly cheats on a woman he's been engaged all of a day to."

Naruto took this opportunity to roll his own eyes and walk down the hall, pulling Sasuke along behind him. Sasuke was glad his boyfriend had turned around just in time to miss his own smile. Secretly he was proud of himself he was not only in this play but he had scored a main roll. The pride in Naruto's voice was enough to make him smile for a month straight.

Naruto really had no right to be so angry. His stoic and anti-social boyfriend was only here because he had begged him to be. He was only wearing that because it was assigned to him. He was only grinding shamelessly into the other raven because Naruto dragged him here. He was only feeling the butterfly kisses of another male because he was so spectacular.

Naruto really had no right to be so angry, but let's be honest, who the hell wouldn't.

It has been two weeks since the casting and Sasuke was surprisingly good. He was a natural actor and conveyed more emotions as Brad than he did as himself. This in itself was not a problem until they got to the the sex scene.

Naruto and Ino had been off stage running lines when he heard it.

"Ahh- no, stop. I mean Janet. Ahhunn"

Naruto knew in his mind that the wanton moan was simply in the script,but he jerked his eyes up instantly. The image before him caused his brain to stop.

Sasuke was laying bare chested in a bed covered in silk sheets. Above him hovered Sai, his blue robe open and exposing his toned pale body. There legs were intertwined and Sai's lips ran dangerously close to Sasuke throat as he spoke his lines.

Naruto heard Ino sigh irritatedly next to him but continued to watch in stunned silence. Sasuke began to writhe under Sai as his character battled over the situation. Another soft moan escaped Sasuke and Ino sighed in another way entirely. Naruto swallowed a lump he hadn't realized he had and with much effort and concentration turned back to Ino to work on their scene.

"I just don't know what the hell is wrong with him."

Sasuke looked over his cup of tea at his older brother. Itatchi raised his eyebrow questioningly and Sasuke continued.

"I mean I know he's upset cause I have to start extra work next week but I joined this play for him and spend as much time with him as I can. For the past couple of weeks he's been so strange. Avoiding me, skipping reheasal. Last night he even stayed at Kiba's. I don't know what I did-"

"calm down little brother"

Itatchi interrupted impatiently. He loved his brother dearly but he tended to get carried away when his emotions were swept up in Naruto.

"Have you talked to him about this."

"I've tried but he's always saying he's to busy or something."

Sasuke sighed in defeat and returned to his tea.

"So the play's premier is tonight right?"

Sasuke nodded slowly at his brother not liking the sound in his voice

"I guess I will see you tonight then little brother."

Itatchi stood up tucking the newspaper under his arm and grabbing his coffee.

"and Sasuke"

Sasuke looked up at his brother.

"he'll come around no one loves you as that little hyper active blond."

He smiled at his brother before leaving he small coffee shop.

Sasuke was standing behind he curtain clad in nothing more than a tight pair if white boxers under his towel. He peeked nervously around the curtain at his boyfriend performing on stage. Naruto had shown up only five minutes before the show so Sasuke had not gotten a chance to say more than good luck to him.

He watched closely as Naruto walked around stage singing his heart out in that shinny gold speedo. Sai stood behind him dancing and sashaying as he was directed to.

The lights darkened and the stage hands rushed past him signaling that he would be on soon. Sasuke was getting ready when he felt a warm hand in his shoulder.

"um good luck Uchiha."

Sasuke sighed and nodded tossing his towel aside.

"thanks Gaara."

The red head nodded back as Sasuke climbed onto the blue bed as it got pushed onto stage.

"That was amazing Sasu-un"

Sasuke chuckled as he tried to pry his crushed body out of his brothers boyfriends arms.

"ok Dee I think he's had enough"

Itatchi showed his boyfriend a small smile when the blond climbed into his arms.

"It was just so good Tatchi-un. Sasu you were so sexy out there, strutting-un your fine ass in those to teeny boxers. I'd fuck your ass if I wasn't so tied to Tatchi here."

Itatchi rolled his eyes before looking at his brother.

"It was a good play, and you did well little brother."

With that the duo was off, the loud blond artist still going on about how sexy the youngest Uchiha looked.

Sasuke turned around and collided with Kiba and Hinata.

"oh hey Sasuke. You did really well. "

Hinata smiled politely at him.

"Thank you Hinata. You both did great as well."

Sasuke looked past them into the quickly emptying dressing room.

"Have you guys seen Naruto?"

Kiba shook his head.

"No after the final scene he said he couldn't take thus anymore and left. Something about it being all to real?"

Sasuke suddenly felt like an idiot as everything over the past month clicked. Grabbing his grey hoodie he ran out of the theater and into the rainy night.

"Naruto!"

The surprised blond dropped his keys before turning around to the direction of the sound.

"Sasuke?"

Naruto looked out from the hood of his slightly damp jacket, at the soaking wet Uchiha before him.

"Did you walk here?"

Were the first words to leave Naruto's mouth. Sasuke took a few breaths before responding.

"Actually I ran dobe"

He finally said while walking up the small stoop in front of their apartment. He slowly unlocked the door before gently pulling Naruto inside.

"What's wrong Naru"

He whispered the tender words Naruto had spoken to him over a month ago. Suddenly Naruto began shaking in Sasuke's arms and clutching tightly to his shirt.

"I'm sorry Sasuke it's stupid I know. It was just so real. Every time you kissed them it hurt because it looked so natural-"

"Naruto"

Sasuke cut him off

"Naruto I only love you ok. I only want you. I was only in that silly play so we could spend more time together."

Naruto nodded slowly as Sasuke whipped away the tears in his face.

"it's just, that moan was so real. And you never bottom for me."

This took Sasuke a moment to respond to and when he did it was to burst in to laughter. Naruto stepped back and stared at his pale lover in stunned confusion. He had just bore his soul to him and he laughed at him.

"S-s-haha-sorry Naru but that's just so silly. Me bottoming for that pig-headed Sai was only in the script. "

"B-but the moan!"

Naruto retorted now felling rather dumb as he took his jacket off.

"Kakashi pulled me aside and said I wasn't being realistic enough. So every time I was supposed to 'moan so real' as you put it I thought about you."

Sasuke pulled him back and kissed his head tenderly as he often did when he wanted to calm the other boy. Naruto chuckled slightly before angling his face and going for a real kiss, which Sasuke responded to eagerly.

The blond grinned into the kiss as Sasuke wrapped his arms around his slim waist and walked backwards to the couch. Running his tongue across those plump pink lips he begged for entrance. Naruto giggled slightly before opening his mouth and begin the inevitable battle for dominance.

Naruto moaned again as he fell on top of Sasuke when he flopped into the couch. He was already grinding against the hardness inside of Sasukes wet pants. Breaking the kiss for needed air Naruto looks lovingly at Sasuke.

"Oi, your all wet."

Naruto said in a low scratchy voice before breaking out in laughter. Sasuke rolled his eyes and nipped at the slightly lips above him.

"yes, well the rain is very heavy."

He punctuated with a nip before continuing.

"and the boy above me is very sexy."

Naruto chuckled before pushing Sasuke's body back into the couch and reconnecting there lips passionately. Moving his arm he slowly unzipped Sasukes grey hoodie as said boy raised his back off of the couch to shake it off and throw it to the floor. Next he moved on to the white tee shirt breaking the searing kiss only long enough to throw the shirt aside.

Sasuke moaned a soft seductive moan as Naruto reattached his addictive lips to the soft neck. His tan hands ran up and down the toned body lacing his thumbs through the loops of his lovers worn jeans. The blond moved his mouth slowly down his throat leaving large dark hickeys as he went.

Sasuke gripped at the orange shirt his lover wore before roughly tearing it in half. The spiky haired blond frowned asthe ruined fabric fell to the floor.

"Sasuke I really liked that- unnn"

His protest was quickly cut off as he felt a warm hand grab his hardened member. Sasuke smirked as his hand shifted around the throbbing heat. Sasuke lifted his hips as Naruto pulled at the still rain soaked material, he grunted and kicked them the rest of the way off. Naruto quickly rid of his own pants and stared down at the pale god before him.

"Sasuke I love you so much."

He whispered before tenderly kissing a soft spot on his lovers neck. Sasuke angled his head away allowing Naruto more access.

"I -unn- love you to Naru."

Naruto grinned and quickly sat up and pulled Sasukes legs over his shoulders. Fishing blindly in the deep pocket of his jeans he grabbed a bottle of lube.

"Naruto I didn't mean I wanted to botto-ah"

Naruto had ignored his words and already inserted a slick finger inside of him. Running it around slowly he slid in another and a third. Naruto bit his lower lip in concentration, searching for something as Sasuke went on about bottoming.

A loud moan tore from Sasuke alerting Naruto to his success. He grinned and rubbed the small bundle of nerves again before pulling out his fingers. Sasuke groaned at the new emptiness.

"Oh Sasu I thought you didn't like this."

Naruto taunted lightly as he lubed his hardened member and placed the leaking head against Sasuke's entrance. He started to push in before Sasuke could even respond.

Once finally in he stilled waiting for the signal to continue. His raven lifted his hips slightly and moaned. Naruto smiled at the victory and began shallow soft thrusts.

"Naruto! If your going to seme you better fuck me harder than that!"

Not needing to be told more than once Naruto began to relentlessly pound into his brand new uke. Laying closer to Sasuke he could feel the others swollen need rub between their tight stomachs. The room was quickly filled with harsh breathing, loud moaning, and the sound of two bodies becoming one. All to soon it was over, Naruto could feel the warmth swell and tighten in his lower stomach and Sasuke could feel his body shake in need.

"Ahhh Sasuke"

Naruto shouted as his body released inside of his love followed shortly by Sasuke emptying onto there bare stomachs.

Sasuke grunted as Naruto fell on top of him. He wrapped his strong arms around his tan Adonis and pulled the blanket off the back of the couch to cover them. Naruto snuggled into his lovers chest happily.

"I can't believe you let me top."

Sasuke chuckled at the sleepy blond.

"Yes and you still came first"

Sasuke's fit of laughter was stopped short when Naruto slapped him.

"your lucky I love you"

Naruto murmured before yawning. Sasuke smiled and kissed the muss of blond hair.

"I love you too dobe, and only you." 


End file.
